Tao trio (Adventures)
Reshiram (Japanese: レシラム Reshiram), Zekrom (Japanese: ゼクロム Zekrom), and Kyurem (Japanese: キュレム Kyurem) are recurring in the Pokémon Adventures manga. Reshiram |epnum=PS497 |epname=Finding Truth |prevonum=643 |noevo=incap |current=With , as the Light Stone |media=special |va=no }} Black's Reshiram (Japanese: ブラックのレシラム Black's Reshiram) is the light Dragon and Unova's "truth" who is owned by and his sixth overall. History Prior to the start of the , was part of a single powerful Dragon used by twin heroes who created the Unova region. The two brothers argued over how to rule the Unova region. The elder brother pursued the truth while the younger brother pursued ideals. Unable to choose a side, the Dragon Pokémon split into two beings: Reshiram, who sided with the elder brother, and , who sided with the younger. Sometime after the two brothers battled, Reshiram and Zekrom transformed into the Light and Dark Stones, respectively. In the present day, both stones were found at the Desert Resort by Clay and his mining crew. Feeling a strange surge of power every time he touched the stones, Clay became concerned and asked Lenora to study them. The Light and Dark Stones were taken to Nacrene Museum to be studied, but only the Dark Stone's discovery was made public knowledge. Lenora later discovered the both stones were actually the Legendary Pokémon Reshiram and Zekrom. As Lenora studied the stones, Team Plasma spied on her with the intent on stealing the stones. In The Battle Within, the Shadow Triad launched the operation to retrieve the Dark Stone. The Unova Gym Leaders each fought against the Shadow Triad to protect the Dark Stone. Eventually, the Gym Leaders won, but were defeated when the Shadow Triad revealed their trump card, the . Though the Gym Leaders were defeated and captured, the Shadow Triad were unable to break into the basement where the Dark Stone was kept. By disguising himself as Brycen, a tricked into leading him into the basement, allowing Ghetsis to take the Dark Stone and knock Black unconscious. After Ghetsis had left, the real Brycen entered the basement and found the unconscious Black. He opened the lock to the Light Stone, which rolled towards Black, choosing him to be the next Hero of Truth. Brycen then decided to take Black and train him so that he may be able to wield Reshiram's power against Team Plasma. In Will the Truth Come Out?, Black stumbles across a battle between and Alder. When he notices that N managed to get Zekrom to join him, the Light Stone glows brightly and Reshiram briefly emerges from it before retreating back inside. In True Friends, Black, enraged that Team Plasma managed to manipulate his friend , angrily demands Team Plasma to reveal themselves. This causes Reshiram to fully emerge from the Light Stone. After Team Plasma surrounds the with N's Castle, Reshiram senses Zekrom's presence and goes off to fight its counterpart alone. After catching up with it, Black rides on Reshiram's back as they face off against N and Zekrom in their final battle. Though initially fearful that he may not be able to live up to the previous Hero's legacy, Black musters up the courage to fight alongside Reshiram. Together, Black and Reshiram hit Zekrom with a powerful , knocking Zekrom and N to the ground. Zekrom quickly gets back up and flies to N's Castle with Black and Reshiram following after it. Upon arriving, Black is shocked to see a second Zekrom fighting alongside the original one. Though momentarily confused, Black sees through the ruse and has Reshiram attack the real Zekrom, defeating it. The battle left Reshiram exhausted, leaving it unable to help Black in his final battle against Ghetsis. After N and Zekrom leave, Reshiram lets out a roar as it begins reverting back into the Light Stone. Black realizes that if he and stand near it, they will be absorbed into the Light Stone as well. Hearing this, Ghetsis uses Colress's to throw Black onto Reshiram before making his escape. Black is unable to escape and is sealed into the Light Stone alongside Reshiram. When White attempts to grab the Light Stone, it flies off to parts unknown. In Flying Ship, N and Zekrom are seen chasing after the Light Stone. The Light Stone eventually lands in the Entralink and is found by White. Zekrom arrives soon after and takes the group towards Kyurem, being drawn in by its call due to the large amount of power the Boundary Pokémon currently has. After reaching Kyurem, N has White take the Light Stone to safety as he fears Kyurem will go after Reshiram if it defeats Zekrom and this would cause the Light Stone to turn back into Reshiram. Personality and characteristics Reshiram is a powerful , easily competing with other Legendary Pokémon. was quickly overwhelmed by Reshiram's power, feeling as though his mind and body were being crushed by its presence. Reshiram has a close relationship with its Trainer, choosing Black as its Hero of Truth. Black was also able to quickly connect his heart to Reshiram during their battle against and . Moves used mod 2}}|0=Fusion Flare|1=Dragon Pulse}} Adventures.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Fusion Flare|1=Dragon Pulse}}}} Trivia * Reshiram is Black's only Pokémon that ** does not have a nickname. ** has never had its level revealed. ** does not have an evolutionary family. Zekrom |nature=Naughty |epnum=PS497 |epname=Finding Truth |prevonum=644 |noevo=incap |current=As the Dark Stone |media=special |va=no }} N's Zekrom (Japanese: のゼクロム N's Zekrom) is the dark Dragon and Unova's "ideals" who joined in his goal to liberate all . It is level 50 and its Characteristic is "often lost in thought." History Prior to the start of the , was part of a single powerful Dragon used by twin heroes who created the Unova region. The two brothers argued over how to rule the Unova region. The younger brother pursued ideals while the elder brother pursued the truth. Unable to choose a side, the Dragon Pokémon split into two beings: Zekrom, who sided with the younger brother, and , who sided with the elder. Sometime after the two brothers battled, Zekrom and Reshiram transformed into the Light and Dark Stones, respectively. In the present day, both stones were found at the Desert Resort by Clay and his mining crew. Feeling a strange surge of power every time he touched the stones, Clay became concerned and asked Lenora to study them. The Dark and Light Stones were taken to Nacrene Museum to be studied, but only the Dark Stone's discovery was made public knowledge. Lenora later discovered the both stones were actually the Legendary Pokémon Reshiram and Zekrom. As Lenora studied the stones, Team Plasma spied on her with the intent on stealing the stones. In The Battle Within, the Shadow Triad launched the operation to retrieve the Dark Stone. The Unova Gym Leaders each fought against the Shadow Triad to protect the Dark Stone. Eventually, the Gym Leaders won, but were defeated when the Shadow Triad revealed their trump card, the . Though the Gym Leaders were defeated and captured, the Shadow Triad were unable to break into the basement where the Dark Stone was kept. By disguising himself as Brycen, a tricked into leading him into the basement, allowing Ghetsis to take the Dark Stone and knock Black unconscious. Ghetsis took the stone to Dragonspiral Tower, where he presented it to , who awakened Zekrom. Though initially wary of N, Zekrom eventually decided to join N's side, choosing him to be the next Hero of Ideals. In The Lesson Ends Here, N is approached by Alder, who recounts the legend of Unova's founding before challenging N to a battle. When Black arrives to see the battle, he notices that N managed to awaken Zekrom. The Light Stone glows brightly and Reshiram briefly emerges from it before retreating back inside. Though N is not surprised that Black possesses the Light Stone, he questions why Reshiram chose him. After the battle ends and N leaves, he hears Zekrom's voice, revealing that it wishes to fight against Black once he has fully become the Hero of Truth. In True Friends, Black, enraged that Team Plasma managed to manipulate his friend , angrily demands Team Plasma to reveal themselves, causing Reshiram to fully emerge from the Light Stone. Team Plasma soon attacks the , surrounding it with N's Castle. With both Dragons fully awakened, N and Black have their final battle in the skies above N's Castle. Though N initially has the advantage in the battle, Black exploits the connection between Zekrom and Reshiram to deal a powerful blow to Zekrom with , knocking Zekrom and N to the ground. Zekrom quickly gets back up and flies to N's Castle with Black and Reshiram following after it. Upon arriving, Black is shocked to see a second Zekrom fighting alongside the original one. Though momentarily confused, Black sees through the ruse and has Reshiram attack the real Zekrom, defeating it. The fake Zekrom soon reveals itself to be N's , who wished to fight alongside N despite being earlier. N scolds Zorua shortly before the two pass, leaving them unable to witness Black's final battle against Ghetsis. After Ghetsis is defeated, N wakes up. N, having his worldview changed, decides to leave Unova to follow his own path. Leaving Zorua behind, N and Zekrom fly off to parts unknown. In Flying Ship, Zekrom and N returned to Unova. They stopped at the Entralink, where N reunited with after she obtained the Light Stone. After explaining the situation, N and Zekrom took White to the Plasma Frigate, where they confronted Ghetsis and Kyurem. N revealed that if Zekrom were to be absorbed, then the Light Stone would react to Kyurem's power and revert back into Reshiram. In PS542, Ghetsis obtained the DNA Splicers, which allowed Kyurem to revert Zekrom back into the Dark Stone, sealing N inside with it. Personality and characteristics Zekrom is a powerful , easily competing with other Legendary Pokémon. was quickly overwhelmed by Zekrom's power, feeling as though his mind and body were being crushed by its presence. Zekrom has a close relationship with , choosing N to be his Hero of Ideals. N was also able to quickly connect with Zekrom because of his ideals. Moves used In the games Zekrom is used by N in and . Kyurem |epnum=PS536 |epname=Cold Storage Battle |prevonum=646 |noevo=incap |current=With Ghetsis |media=special |va=no }} Zinzolin's Kyurem (Japanese: ヴィオのキュレム Vio's Kyurem) is the third Dragon from the original Dragon who is owned by Zinzolin. History Prior to the start of the , was part of a single powerful Dragon used by twin heroes who created the Unova region. When the Dragon split into and , a third Dragon created from what remained was born. This Dragon Pokémon, named Kyurem, belonged to neither Truth nor Ideals. Two years prior to the start of the , Kyurem sensed the energy from the now awakened Zekrom and, wishing for Absofusion, appeared before Zinzolin at the Giant Chasm. Kyurem was then captured by Zinzolin. Kyurem debuted in Cold Storage Battle, where it appeared before Zinzolin and Colress at the Cold Storage. Impressed by Kyurem's strength, Colress demanded that Zinzolin handed the Boundary Pokémon over to him. Angered by Colress's arrogance, Zinzolin refused and commanded Kyurem to battle the scientist. During their battle, Colress came to the conclusion that Zinzolin's ultimate goal was to have Kyurem fuse with Reshiram or Zekrom through Absofusion. Eventually, Zinzolin was defeated by and thrown out of the building. In Therian Forme III, Colress used the Colress Machine to take control of Kyurem. He used it to attack , but was stopped by Ghetsis when he arrived on the Plasma Frigate. Ghetsis had Colress load Kyurem onto a special room located on the ship, allowing the Plasma Frigate to fly through the air. With Kyurem's energy, the Plasma Frigate gained access to a special cannon capable of freezing buildings in an instant. In Flying Ship, Blake and fought to free Kyurem from Team Plasma's control. Blake used Kelden to cut and destroy the chamber containing Kyurem, only for it to be empty. Colress explained that the Plasma Frigate had drained enough energy to freeze all of Unova before commanding Kyurem to freeze Blake, Whitley, and Kelden solid. He then had the three thrown into the ocean below. In PS541, Ghetsis was given control of Kyurem so he could battle with , who had arrived to stop Team Plasma. During the battle, Ghetsis obtained the DNA Splicers, which allowed Kyurem to revert Zekrom back into the Dark Stone, sealing N inside with it. Personality and characteristics Kyurem is a powerful , able to keep the Cold Storage at freezing temperatures with just its presence. Kyurem is described by Zinzolin as an empty shell that is not marred by truth and ideals. Moves used Related articles * * Tao trio Category:Pokémon Adventures characters (Pokémon) Category:Black's Pokémon Category:N's Pokémon Category:Team Plasma's Pokémon Category:Black and White characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters it:Trio Tao (Adventures)